


nearly as bad as that crystal venom episode

by catpoop



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Outsider, SheithMonth2k17, keith and shiro go missing!, lance is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop
Summary: Sheith Month '17 - 24/8: HorrorWhen Shiro (and Keith) don't turn up to dinner, Lance is rightly terrified.What if the castle ate his hero? What if mullet dies and haunts him in his sleep? And who's going to be his rival if Keith disappears?





	nearly as bad as that crystal venom episode

**Author's Note:**

> throws another fic

The castle is big. The castle is very big, and very empty, Lance realises. With only seven people, four mice, and one cow roaming around, it’s hard sometimes to keep track of everyone. Of course, it’s not his job to keep track of anyone (they can keep track of themselves), but he’s not slow enough to realise that _hum,_ Shiro and Keith haven’t been seen in the last few hours. And it’s time for dinner.

Hunk shoos him out the door, concentrating on the simmering pots before him. “Go hunt them down?” 

_Fine._ Because it wouldn’t be easier to ask Pidge to send her robot army to scour every corner of the castle.

Whistling, Lance strolls down the main corridor, trying to ignore the way his footsteps echo into the distance. They can’t have gotten far; _the training room_ , his brain supplies.

“Keithy Keith! Stop beating people up and get your ass to dinner!” Lance slaps a hand on the locking mechanism. The door silently slides open to reveal a pitch-black training room. “Oh. Well, okay. That’s not creepy at all.”

The lights take a second to turn on, but by then, Lance is already walking away. _Maybe the bedrooms?_

Anyway, who decided to install all these kind-of creepy automatic lights? Lance isn’t sure if he’d rather manually switch each light on, or to hear them suddenly come to life in the distance with a loud _‘fwoom’_.

“O wise leader? You in there?” Shiro’s bedroom door isn’t locked, so Lance takes the opportunity to step right in, admiring the perfectly made bed and spotless floor. “You in the closet, Shiro?” Snickering at his own joke, Lance slides the closet door open. Nothing, except half a dozen identical shirts.

They’d all gotten the opportunity to pick and choose in the outfit fabricator, but maybe Shiro just doesn’t have a single fashionable bone in his body. Kinda like Keith. And Pidge. Lance makes a mental note to take them down to the fabricator one day and get everyone all gussied up.

Anyway, if Shiro’s not in here, that probably means he’s already sat at the dinner table like the obedient team member he is. Which just leaves Keith …

“Mullet head! I know you’re in there!”

Keith’s bedroom is a short walk away from Shiro’s and Lance hums with each step, tapping his toes as he bounds to a stop in front of Keith’s closed door. A quick rap on the metal surface, and the door whooshes open to reveal a similar room to Shiro’s, miserably barren of decorations but not as military-tidy. Lance eyes the rumpled blanket and wonders if Keith is lanky enough to be hiding in it. _Probably not._

“Keith?” He tries, but if Keith’s let him this far into his bedroom, then it’s obvious he’s not here. “Keithy-Keith?”

Lance kicks his feet against the ground and wanders back outside. This should’ve been a job for Pidge’s bots in the first place, and no doubt once he returns to the kitchen, everyone will be sitting there waiting for him. He sighs.

At least the smell of food grows stronger with each step he takes.

“Hunk,” Lance grumbles, as he opens the door, “I couldn’t –”

“Did you find them?”

 _Wait._ Lance narrows his eyes and tracks down each of the room’s inhabitants. Hunk. Pidge, stealing food when he’s not paying attention. Allura and Coran, off to the side and in the dining room.

“Wait, what? And no, I didn’t find them. I thought they’d be here!”

“Well, they’re obviously not.” Pidge shrugs. “Where’d you look?”

“Uh – training rooms? Their bedrooms? Where else could they be?!” Lance isn’t actually scared, he’s _not_ , but he remembers very clearly the haunted castle, and since when was Shiro late to anything? “Pidge! Tell me where they went; I know you know!”

“Uh, no I don’t.”

“Okay then.” Lance glares as Pidge licks sauce off her finger. “Allura! Did the castle eat Shiro??”

Allura looks up from within the other room, and Lance strides over. “Did the –” 

“I heard you the first time,” she sighs, “and the castle is advanced; it doesn’t need to eat living creatures for fuel.”

“Okay, okay, but what about eating living creatures for fun?”

“Hm – I don’t think so.” Coran interjects, and Lance futilely waves his arms when it’s clear neither of them are stressing as much as he. Whatever. 

“I’m sure they’ll turn up later,” Pidge mutters, once he’s returned to the kitchen. “Even _Shiro_ can be late to dinner sometimes.

Lance stares. “Uhh – no he can’t. He’s Shiro!”

“So … the obvious conclusion is that the castle _ate_ him?”

“Well, the castle turned out to be a ship, so who knows what else it can do!”

No one responds to his well-worded and logical argument, but neither does he want to go back out into the dark and spooky corridors, so Lance takes a quiet seat at one of the counters. Well, he can try again after dinner. Shiro better not be stuck in a cryopod, or suffocating in an airlock – Lance shivers.

\-----

Lance doesn’t have to wait long to rescue his hero, even if it feels like centuries of tapping his feet and staring at the dining room door. He doesn’t even need to rescue anyone, because Shiro (and Keith) appear eventually, looking freshly showered. Well, Keith looks like a drowned cat.

“Hey, guys.” Shiro grins awkwardly. “Sorry, we – uh – lost track of the time.” He quickly goes to sit down, and Keith follows.

“What were you guys doing?” Pidge sounds suspicious. “Lance couldn’t find either of you.”

“Hm?” Shiro forks another mystery vegetable into his mouth at the sound of her voice, taking a solid minute to chew. “What we were –?”

“Training,” Keith supplies.

“Ah. Yeah, training.” Shiro nods, and Lance scrunches his brow in a frown. He’d _checked_ the training room, and the automatic lights were clearly off.

Well, as long as both of them are fine. Lance shrugs; turns back to his food.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 comments r very appreciated
> 
> (also, if u want to commission a fic/request a sequel to one of my sheith month fics, hit me up @ swummeng-geys.tumblr.com)  
> twitter: @hashtag_yikes


End file.
